Lusting and Loathing
by Mordachai-gurl
Summary: This is my first fic, it's a TP. Pan is a bad-ass, but Trunks falls in love with her. Pan doesn't exactly return the affection. Rated R for foul language and drug content.
1. Chapter 1

Lusting and Loathing  
  
Hi, this is my first fic so enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Hey Goten, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, Marron was asking about you."  
  
"Of course she was."  
  
"Where were you yesterday?"  
  
"Home, dad made me train."  
  
"Oh, hey remember I told you about my niece who lives in Canada?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"She's moving back out her! So you'll get to meet her and everyone else can see her again."  
  
"Isn't that the one spent like three years in Juvenile Hall for breaking a security guard's nose?"  
  
"Yep, that's Pan."  
  
"Pan make sure your packed for tomorrow morning!"  
  
Pan nodded slightly as she her glove-clad hands pounded at the red punching bag hanging in front of her.  
  
"Yah Becky I know, I already am packed."  
  
A middle-aged red-headed woman looked up in surprise.   
  
"Already? Wow, you must be excited."  
  
Pan stopped attacking the defenseless sac.  
  
"Oh yeah, remind me again why I'm going back to live with my parents who sent me out her to live with you?"  
  
A frustrated sigh escaped the woman's lips.   
  
"Your parents though it would be better for you to live out here with me, away from all the hussel and bussel!"  
  
"They didn't have to send me to another continent!"  
  
"Oh Pan, you know your parents love you! You were just difficult to deal with. That's all."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and began punching again.  
  
"So what am I know, a fucking teddy bear?"  
  
"Hey, watch your language young lady. Girls your age shouldn't b swearing!"  
  
"I'm sixteen! If I can drive I can swear!"  
  
Pan pulled of her gloves and took a cigarette from her jean pocket and put it in her mouth.   
  
"You may be able to drive but there will be no smoking in this house!"  
  
Becky snapped as she swiped the cigarette from Pans mouth and threw it in the small metal garbage can at her feet.   
  
"Oh my god! I can't wait till tomorrow morning!"  
  
Pan seethed through clenched teeth.   
  
"When does my plane leave anyway?"   
  
Becky's eyes widened with grief.  
  
"Pan, we have been through this a million times. Your plane leaves at 7:30am, you are flight 638 and seat 17B please don't forget!"  
  
"Chill, I'll have the ticket with me! It's all written right there. And you've actually only told me 29 times."  
  
O my god! Pan smokes?!?! I know it's a stretch, but I hope you like it anyway. And its insanely short but I just wanted to introduce you to the characters and there situations. Please review! I will update soon!  
  
Bye!  
  
Mordachaigurl 


	2. Chapter 2

Lusting and Loathing  
  
Hi everybody. I hoped you liked my last chapter, and here is the next one!  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor sad human being who owns little more than a piece of soap and some raisins. Just kidding! But I really don't own DBZ.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Airport  
  
"Good Morning Miss, do you have your boarding pass?"   
  
A overweight blond woman greeted Pan at the Gate. Pan silently held out the ticket her long ebony bangs falling I front of her eyes.   
  
Pans inhospitality didn't seem to phase the bright eyed woman in the slightest which annoyed Pan.   
  
"Okay, thank you Ms. Son you are seat 17B."  
  
The woman flashed a toothy smile and handed Pan her boarding pass.  
  
"You may board now."  
  
Pan's face remained set as she took her boarding pass and boarded the plane.  
  
Capsule Corps  
  
Goten, Trunks, Bra and Marron were all sitting in the living room in CC, with nothing to do.   
  
"Pan is arriving today."  
  
Offered Goten trying to start a conversation.   
  
"Do you remember her Bra? You two were best friends when you were babies."  
  
Bra contemplated for a moment, trying hard to remember her childhood.   
  
"No, I don't. How old was I when she left?"  
  
"Two and a half. You cried for days."  
  
Suddenly confusion shaded Bra's face.   
  
"Why did she go to Canada when she was 2?"  
  
"She was already a troublemaker. She had been bullying the other kids at daycare and had set fire to a pile of papers one of the teachers had been in the process of grading. At that point Videl decided it would be best for Pan to move to Canada to live with a child therapist that Videl had once met through her father who had dated the therapist's sister for two weeks."  
  
"Wow." Marron looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sire that fourteen years living with a child therapist has mellowed her out a bit."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
Marron face softened slightly.   
  
"I'm going to pick her up at the airport this evening, her plane gets in at 5pm."  
  
Bra's face brightened as a light bulb went of in her head.   
  
"Oooh, can we come too?!"  
  
"Yeah sure I guess, I don't see why not."  
  
On the Airplane  
  
Why the hell am I going back there? I haven't seen any of them in fourteen years and only received four letters from Gohan that entire time. I don't even remember what Goten looks like and there's no way he'll recognize me at the airport. I look a lot different than I did when I was two. God, why the fu…  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
A tall thin women with curly red hair interrupted Pans thoughts.  
  
"Do you have any vodka?"  
  
A high-pitched laugh erupted from the women's throat.   
  
"You are a very funny young lady. Could I get you a soft drink?"  
  
Pan scowled, she had been completely serious.   
  
"How do you know I'm not old enough to drink?"  
  
The woman giggled slightly.  
  
"You couldn't be more than sixteen and here in Canada the legal drinking age is 18."  
  
Pan lips curled mischievously.   
  
"I'm nineteen, Pamela. I would very much like some vodka."  
  
The flight attendant was slightly taken aback but remained jaunty.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes superiorly.  
  
"The name tag on your giant foam domes was a hint."  
  
Pan's voice was falsely kind laced with cruel sarcasm.  
  
The woman's face melted from a jovial smile to horrified embarrassment to constrained rage. Her faced turned red and a single tear fell from her blue eye.   
  
Pan's face was cold and pleased.   
  
The woman took of as fast as she could as Pan settled back into her seat to find the woman in the seat next to her staring at her in disbelief. Pan smiled.  
  
"What? You can't tell me you thought they were real."  
  
Pan resumed her previous train of thoughts before dozing of and sleeping through the rest of the flight.  
  
Pan was shaken awake by the woman next to her. As she opened her eyes she realized that the plane had landed.   
  
She remained in her seat watching as everyone around her scurried to get their luggage and be the first out of the plane.   
  
Finally when almost everyone was of the plane Pan got up and pulled her small bag out from under the seat in front of her. Putting the strap over her shoulder she made her way to the front of the plane where Pamela was posted at the door saying good bye to each of the passengers as they left the plane. When Pan was leaving the plane she remained silent Pan just smiled cruelly and waved.   
  
"Okay, this is her flight. Remember she has long black hair. Becky said she was about 5'6" and would be wearing a black tank top and jeans."  
  
The four teenagers looked around anxiously. Each wanted to be the first see Pan.  
  
Trunks too was scanning the airport, then he saw a young teenage girl. She was tall and thin, her breasts were the most perfect he had ever seen and her face was more beautiful than any. Her long black hair hung past her shoulder blades, reaching her waist. Her long bangs reached her eyebrows. She walked confidently with her back straight and her chin up.   
  
When Trunks snapped out of his dazed he turned quickly to Goten.   
  
"Hey, is that her?"  
  
Trunks pointed discreetly at the beautiful girl.  
  
"I don't know. She matches the description. PAN?"  
  
Goten called to the girl who turned immediately toward the group. Her hair flipped behind her and her tongue licked her full pink lips with curiosity.   
  
She turned and walked toward the four. Her walk still just as confident.  
  
"Are you Goten?"  
  
Pan pointed questioningly at the dark haired teen.   
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"You're Pan right?"  
  
Trunks asked.   
  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
  
"Trunks Briefs."  
  
Trunks was relieved when her face remained set at his name. Most people began laughing hysterically.   
  
Trunks couldn't believe that a creature this graceful and beautiful could possibly be the trouble maker he had been told about.   
  
Okay, so they've all met. Trunks has a little crush, and Pan only smiles when inflicting pain. Creeepy.   
  
He he he, so do you guys like it? Yes, No? PLEASE R&R!!!! Tell me what you think! Thanks! J  
  
Mordachaigurl 


End file.
